¿No lo tendrá en otro color?
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Deseo una familia y la conseguiré, por que no me doy por vencido fácilmente.  Mpreg, Yaoi, Au Drarry


**Los personajes son creación de J.K. Rowling y yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro. **

**Mpreg, algo Au y Ooc.**

**¿No lo tendrá en otro color?**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Este era el segundo centro medimagico que visitaban, y de nuevo salió desilusionado, la opción de visitar el ala especial en San Mungo estaba fuera de replica; para lo que el buscaba no era opción, tan solo de pensar que los reporteros se enteraran; por eso había ido a esos poco visitados y muy exclusivos lugares ahora en Noruega probaría suerte. El chico de ojos verdes se preguntaba ¿que acaso era tan difícil que le consiguieran lo que deseaba?, Remus que hasta ese momento lo acompañaba no iría con el a Noruega pues su _querido_ -engreído, pedante y soberbio según Harry- esposo Lucius Malfoy ya no lo dejaría ir en un viaje tan largo pues estaba ya en su sexto mes de embarazo, el moreno agradecía al licántropo que lo apoyara en esa decisión y no solo eso, que visitara con el todos esos lugares.

Una pregunta de Remus lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

_Oye Harry ¿Crees que en Noruega si encuentres el prospecto que buscas?

_Espero que si, la verdad no entiendo; si no son tan difíciles las características que pido.

El mayor lo miro con una ceja arqueada, un gesto que le había enseñado su esposo.

_ ¿No te parece que eres un poquitín exigente?

_ ¡Claro que no!

_ ¿Seguro?

_Mm

Ambos recordaron la reciente conversación con la última medibruja…

El Gryffindor estaba sentado en el consultorio de la medibruja Fitzgerald en una clínica de fertilidad en Escocia, la medibruja lo atendía suspirando cansada, era el cuarto catalogo que le mostraba al moreno y ninguna opción era de su agrado.

_No se, es rubio pero sus ojos son avellana, ¿no los tendrá en otro color? … Mm… ¿Grises?- Remus le mostro el catalogo que tenia el.

_Mira este los tiene grises.

_Si pero es Castaño ¿no lo tendrá en otro color? en rubio por ejemplo - y ahí estaba esa pregunta que el moreno venia repitiendo en todas las ocasiones, a Remus le parecía gracioso pero no se reía por respeto al moreno.

Paso más de una hora y Harry seguía buscando en los catálogos; pues si no eran los ojos grises casi plateados, eran el cabello rubio o la estatura, o la piel pálida, lo que les faltaba a los prospectos

La medibruja miro al de ojos verdes, buscando paciencia, pues no tenía la intención de cruciar al salvador del mundo mágico; solo por que no se decidía.

_Sr. Potter estos son todos los prospectos con los que contamos, si me permite darle mi opinión profesional, le diré que muchas veces los rasgos del donador que se elige no los hereda el bebé, depende mucho del poder mágico del gestante y en su caso estoy muy segura que sus genes le ganaran al otro padre… Por lo que le recomiendo que se decida por uno que sea compatible a usted en su magia y deje de lado sus características físicas, le aseguro que nuestra institución es muy seria y cumple con todas las normas que nos impone el ministerio; por lo tanto todos los donadores son saludable y magos le aseguro que no hay Squib, por lo que no tiene de que preocuparse.

Harry se quedo callado esperando que la medibruja terminara de hablar, apretando los puños por el enojo que amenazaba con estallar en el, Remus noto la tensión en el cachorro y tomo su mano entre las suyas para tranquilizarlo algo que consiguió con mucho esfuerzo.

_A ver si lo entendí, me esta pidiendo ¿que escoja a cualquiera que sea medianamente un buen mago o feo como el solo; total el bebé saldrá igualito a mi?, ¿que olvide mis perspectivas por que es imposible encontrar a alguien que las cubra?

_No debe tomarlo así Señor Potter.

_ ¡¿Entonces como, dígame usted?

_Mire… es que con esas características no he conocido a muchos magos aquí en Escocia y mucho menos que sean donadores de una mediclínica como esta, ¿ya lo intento en Londres? -La medibruja intentaba suavizar el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

_¡Yo resido en Londres! y si estoy aquí es por seguridad y por que ya vi todas las opciones allá sin resultado , ¡pero no me había encontrado con una persona como usted!, que pretende que me conforme con lo que sea, ¡si lo que piensa es que soy un pobre doncel desesperado, por que no tengo otra opción! esta muy equivocada; si planeo tener un bebe así es precisamente por lo contrario estoy harto de que me acosen _los admiradores_, pues aparte de ser _el héroe,_ soy doncel y créame que lo único que busco es la tranquilidad de tener un hijo sin que el otro padre me atosigue o se quiera colgar de mi fama ¿¡lo entiende!

La medibruja reflexiono y entendió el motivo del moreno para estar ahí;, lo que no entendía era que el tenia todas las características de su prospecto mas que definidas y lo que ella con su experiencia sabia, es que cualquier doncel que llegaba buscando la inseminación mágica nunca tenían algo tan especifico como el Señor Potter, lo que le dio la conclusión de que el moreno conocía en persona al hombre que reunía todos esos requisitos, y una duda le surgió ¿por que no buscar la opción mas natural y real?

Remus busco limar las asperezas pues el ya quería terminar esa consulta, sus pies lo estaban matando y sus cachorros ya tenían hambre -si esperaba tres-.

_No creo que la Medibruja Fitzgerald, haya querido insinuar eso, ¿verdad?

_No claro que no, solo quería que no se sintiera presionado buscando esos rasgos; por que como vera, aquí es muy difícil que contemos con algo como eso. Le recomiendo que visite las opciones en las Mediclinicas en los países Nórdicos ahí seguro contaran con donadores de esas características.

El moreno se sintió frustrado, si él no consideraba tan difícil encontrarse con esos rasgos, solo había que ver al esposo de Remus. Desecho ese pensamiento pues recordó que los ojos de Lucios no eran tan cálidos como los que buscaba él; eran más parecidos los de Draco… No, no se regaño a si mismo, no podía pensar que buscaba los ojos de ese idiota para su bebé, era solo coincidencia que los ojos plateados que quería para su hijo se parecieran un poco a los del Huron.

Remus se de pidió de él y tomo la red flu hacia Malfoy Manior, pues su esposo lo esperaba para comer sobre todo por que Draco estaba de viaje, el moreno se dirigió al Ministerio, al departamento de viajes internacionales.

00000000000000000000

Llego a Grimauld Place, después de ir a pedir el permiso para la red flu internacional para su viaje a Noruega, sus amigos Ron y Hemione lo esperaban ahí junto con Sirius que amamantaba (**1**) al pequeño Régulos Severus, Harry llego saludo a todos y se tumbo en el sofá, los otros no se decidían a preguntar, por fin Sirius después de dejar en su cunita a Reggy que ya dormía rompió el silencio.

_ ¿Y como te fue? ¿Podrás salir mañana?

_ Si, ya sabes que no me ponen traba alguna; la cuestión es que espero que por fin mi búsqueda termine.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos, pensando en quien seria el valiente; de hacerle notar a Harry que su problema no era tal si lo pensaba bien y dejaba su orgullo a un lado reconociendo lo que de verdad buscaba. Un sonido de la chimenea se escucho; era Severus que llegaba, Macgonagall le otorgo un permiso para salir todos los días a comer en su casa para estar, con su esposo y su hijo recién nacido, no le pareció raro encontrar al joven matrimonio Weasley; ya que desde que Potter empezó con esa _locura_ todos le visitaban regularmente; a Severus le parecía irónico que el siempre enaltecido valor Griffindor no les sirviera a esos tres, para decirle al moreno que se dejara de tonterías buscando un pobre sustituto a lo que realmente deseaba. Severus cansado de esa indecisión de su esposo y los otros dos leones tomo la iniciativa de terminar con esa farsa

_Potter, Señores Weasley, buenas tardes ¿Cómo están?, Sirius - saludo el adusto profesor, besando a su esposo en la boca y a su hijo en la frente, se sentó al lado de su pareja y le pregunto a Harry.

_Buenas tardes Profesor - contesto el matrimonio

_ Dime Potter ¿como van los preparativos de tu problema? - a pesar de que ya no se llevaba mal con Harry no podía evitar que le gustara fastidiarlo, aprovechando que vivían en la misma casa

-Sev – lo regaño Sirius

_ Esta bien Paddy, el _problema_ como tú le llamas Severus, no va tan bien como quisiera.

_ Mm, y dime ¿Por que no usar el método antiguo?- los que estaba en la sala esperaron la respuesta del moreno.

_ Ya se los he dicho hasta el cansancio, no quiero que alguien se aproveche solo por ser el padre de mi hijo.

_ Si buscas a alguien que no le interese tu fama, ni que busque atarte a un matrimonio sin amor, no creo que tengas problemas.

_ ¿Y donde encuentro a alguien así?

_ Por lo que pides en los donadores, una perfecta opción seria Draco.

_¡Queee¡ - grito el pelinegro- ¡Ese idiota engreído¡ ¡Jamás¡

_ Aha y ¿entonces por que busca un chico de ojos plateados, cabello rubio y piel pálida, de preferencia con uno ochenta y cinco de estatura?

_ Bue… Bueno yo…

_Lo ves Potter, tu lo que quieres es un hijo de los Malfoy ¿o no?

_ ¡Claro que no! ¡Es pura coincidencia!

_ Entonces por que no le pides a Lucían el primo de Lucius, que sea tu donador digo es un anciano ya… pero creo que servirá; por lo menos tiene tres de los rasgos que pides, solo le faltan los ojos, por que los de el son gris azulado no hay mucha diferencia. Si quieres te llevo a su mansión.

El moreno hizo una cara de asco

_ ¡Guacala! ¡No!

_Pero Potter ¿no son esas características las que buscas? -Preguntaba inocentemente Severus.

_ No es lo mismo.

_¡Ah claro! para el padre de tu hijo tu quieres a alguien que tenga mas o menos tu edad, de ojos plateados sin ser fríos, de piel tan pálida como su madre, alto y gallardo , de cabello rubio casi platinado, que le gusta el Quiditch, que en estos momentos lleve la mayoría de los negocios de su familia, para que su padre pase mas tiempo con su embarazadísimo esposo, que no este comprometido ya que es sangre pura y por lo tanto para el , el matrimonio es algo muy serio; el soltero mas codiciado del mundo mágico junto contigo,…¿Que me falta? ¡Ah si! Que se llame Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

Los tres Gry veían el intercambio de frases entre Harry y Severus, sin decir nada; el moreno se sonrojo, mientras Sirius aplaudía mentalmente a su esposo por como había llevado la conversación, Harry se removió incomodo en el sofá y sus amigos lo notaron.

_Vamos Harry es hora de que lo aceptes.

_ Si, compañero no pierdes nada con preguntarle al hurón, me resignare a soportar tus malos gustos -dijo con un suspiro Ron- y querré mucho a mi ahijado a pesar de su _procedencia_.

_Por favor y creen que el va aceptar así coma así, sin burlarse de mi hasta cansarse.

_ Bueno Potter no eres el primero ni el último que le ha pedido un hijo- el moreno sintió un su enojo crecer con ese comentario demás, por parte de Severus.

_ Si como no, el no me pedirá nada a cambio, aha.

_Mira pequeño Prongs ¿Qué te puede pedir que no tenga ya?, hay que decirle a Remus –intervino Sirius.

_También tu Sirius. - el adulto se encogió de hombros, el chico bufo fastidiado – bien me arriesgare.

Todos los presentes celebraron, esa decisión con gran alboroto, lo que provoco que Reggy despertara y Sirius se lo diera a Severus para que lo consolara, mientras el ordenaba a Kreacher que sirviera la comida.

00000000000000

Dos días después Harry tomaba el té con Remus en Malfoy Manor, esperando que Draco y Lucius llegaran de cerrar un negocio que hasta ese día los había tenido muy ocupados, el moreno se retorcía la elegante túnica -que le habían obligado a usar- por los nervios pues a pesar de haber recibido todos los consejos de Sirius y el propio Remus , tenia un poco de miedo, que el rubio se burlara de él o se aprovechara de la situación, Remus acariciaba su enorme pancita asegurándole que incluso Lucius ya estaba enterado y estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Los elfos anunciaron la llegada de los dos rubios y en cuanto salieron a la terraza, el moreno empezó a sudar; el saludo fue cortes para Harry por parte de ambos Malfoy y cariñoso para Remus, Lucius beso a su esposo y Draco acaricio el vientre del castaño -como saludo para sus hermanitos-, los mayores se retiraron alegando que Remus tenia cita con el medimago dejando solos a los jóvenes, el heredero Malfoy acostumbrado a la buena educación inicio la conversación.

_ Y dime Potter ¿como te ha ido en el ministerio?

_ Todo lo bien que se puede, ahora tomo un descanso de una semana por cierto asunto que espero resolver.

_ ¡Oh! ¿Es muy importante ese asunto?

_ Bastante y a eso vine para ver si puedes ayudarme en eso. Claro si no es problema para ti ayudar al Gryffindor cara-rajada.

_ Por favor Potter, ya somos adultos y como -aunque ni a ti ni a mi nos gusto en un principio- los Slytherin y los Gryffindor se emparejaron y creo que hasta somos parientes.

_ No, no tanto; pero si tienes razón, bueno en fin te diré lo que me trajo aquí… como te imaginaras para mi es muy difícil encontrar un novio en el cual confié; con eso de que hay tantos arribistas uno nunca sabe, si no los atrae mi fama, los atrae mi trabajo como jefe de aurores y si no la admiración, gratitud… no digo que es imposible que me amen, pero ya me canse de buscar y no encontrar lo que anhelo.

_ No debes rendirte tan pronto Potter apuesto a que hay mas de uno (a) que se enamoraría de ti por ser tu, y que no le importe nada de lo demás, aun eres muy joven no te desesperes –aseguraba el heredero Malfoy.

_ De hecho no se si estas enterado pero soy un doncel, por lo tanto tendría que ser uno, y no me rindo es solo que como no tuve lo que se puede llamar una verdadera familia en mi niñez, lo que deseo desde que me entere de mi _curiosa_ condición; es… tener un bebé al que pueda darle todo el amor que no quisieron mis parientes, tal vez tu no lo entiendas por que tuviste tus padres, quiero empezar mi familia aunque sea solo con mi hijo y yo, no quiero atarme a un matrimonio sin amor solo por el deseo de ser padre.

_ Supongo, eres libre de hacer tu vida como mejor te parezca, pero tengo una duda ¿En donde entro yo en tus planes?

El moreno carraspeo para aclararse la garganta y las ideas.

_ Mira… yo se que tu y yo hasta hace poco, no nos llevamos bien; pero eso no evito que yo te prestara atención y he descubierto que no eres tan engreído o presuntuoso como aparentas, ni tampoco una mala persona. Desde que tu padre y tu nos ayudaran a buscar los horocruxes y acabar con Voldemort, he cambiado de opinión con respecto a ti y he podido… ¡Que no se tu suban los humos a la cabeza!... he podido ver que eres un hombre atractivo y amable -El rubio lo miro asombrado sin palabras, no todos los días el gran Harry Potter acepta que eres atractivo y amable.- por eso he pensado en que seas… ¡El padre de mi bebe! - ahora si al pobre rubio se le fue al piso la mandíbula.

_ Co… ¿como?

_Eso, que tu eres un candidato seguro y el indicado, pues siempre me has fastidiado por lo de mi fama; por lo tanto no te interesara sacar provecho de eso y las influencias que tengo en el ministerio tampoco, puesto que las tuyas son iguales, el dinero menos por que tu fortuna supera con creces la mía y estoy seguro que si te lo pido, me dejaras criar solo a mi hijo sin que intervengas -El rubio seguía en shock- ¿Y bien que opinas? - Harry ya estaba impacientándose y temiendo que Draco no aceptara, no quería humillarse contándole que había visitado clínicas de fertilidad buscando sus rasgos en los donadores.

_ ¿Soy tu ultima opción?- el de ojos grises se veía ofendido.

_ De hecho Malfoy… eres la primera.

_… y… ¿Como pretendes que lo… realicemos en caso de que acepte?

_ Bueno… - el moreno se puso como tomate- Severus me aconsejo… que… De la manera tradicional- las últimas frases las dijo en voz muy baja.

El rubio sonrió viendo con el león había hablado muy seguro hasta que tocaron el punto de la concepción.

_ Pues no hay mucho que pensar, tu me pides un favor yo lo hago, me parece bien y cuando seria… mm... Pues…

_ ¿La concepción?

_Si.

_ El medimago que me recomendaron Sirius y Remus me aconsejo que en estos días serie perfecto.

_Pues no se diga mas tú dime cuando, que de los demás me encargo yo.

_Mañana.

_ ¡Wow! es rápido. Pero esta bien mañana, en mi nuevo departamento queda cerca del ministerio; - le extendió una tarjetita que al terminar de leerla el moreno, se convirtió en mariposa que desapareció en volutas- esta es la dirección te veo haya a las ocho de la noche ¿ok?

El de ojos verdes asintió, terminaron de tomar el te y Harry se despidió dejando solo a Draco con sus pensamientos.

0000000000000

Esa tarde Harry les comunico el resultado de su incursión a Sirius y a Remus y estos lo felicitaron por su valor y por su futuro bebé, lo llevaron a comprar ropa interior sexi para la ocasión, le dieron unos consejos que dejaron al moreno con la cara de semáforo en alto.

Mientras Draco recibía también algunos consejos de su padre para dejar _en alto,_ el apellido -este mismo le ayudo en la decoración del departamento para que no asustara al Gry-, no en vano sabia que los leones eran vírgenes hasta encontrar su pareja ideal.

Y no se podía negar que para el rubio el estar con Harry era su sueño hecho realidad.

0000000000000000000

La noche siguiente Draco fue por Harry hasta Grimauld Place, como una atención que al moreno le encanto, cuando ambos se vieron se les caía la baba; el moreno vestido de camisa verde de seda, pantalón ceñido de color negro y una túnica verde oscuro casi llegando a negro, por su parte el rubio vestía traje formal Armani en color gris oscuro, encima una túnica negra; con el cabello totalmente suelto que se apreciaba sedoso y largo hasta los hombros.

Fueron al restaurant más exclusivo de Londres mágico y al terminar se dirigieron al Penth House del rubio, el moreno se sentó acartonado en uno de los sillones de cuero negro de la sala de Draco, el rubio le sirvió un Whisky para que se relajara, charlaron un rato y entre tragos se quitaron las túnicas y en el caso de Draco el saco y el chaleco, el moreno se acerco ya sin ninguna vergüenza, al rubio y lo beso el otro correspondió, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo a su habitación que estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas blancas -incluida la cama-, lo desnudo con cuidado y ternura, dejando besos en la piel morena; Harry no se atrevía a tocar a Draco, este entendió la inseguridad de Harry y el mismo se desvistió, cuando las pieles desnudas de ambos jóvenes se tocaron, el moreno tuvo la seguridad de haber tomado la decisión correcta pues su niño nacería como resultado de una noche muy especial.

Draco lo preparo con la lengua , antes que con el lubricante y por eso el morenito ya veía estrellas; Draco entro en él con cuidado pero firmemente; claro que por ser la primera vez de Harry hubo dolor -no se podía evitar- sin embargo no hubo rechazo, solo placer. El moreno agitado le pedía mas velocidad y fuerza a su amante, y este respondió cargándolo y sentándose con el a horcajadas para que el moreno se empalara a su gusto, el orgasmo los golpeo pero no antes de que Draco acostara de nuevo a Harry para que el _tratamiento_ funcionara.

La noche la pasaron juntos para que no hubiera fallo, la mañana los encontró abrazados. Pero el moreno se vistió y ya se iba en cuanto despertaron, agradeciendo a rubio la noche; lo que avergonzó a Draco y contesto que el agradecido era el, pidiéndole una oportunidad para estar con ellos, el moreno suspiro, pero no quiso darle una respuesta, aun tenia esa inseguridad de que el rubio lo hiciera por deber.

El Ex slytherin noto el gesto de duda en el héroe mágico y opto por darle tiempo para asimilarlo, Harry contesto.

_Lo mejor seria no involucrarnos, esa era la finalidad de esto.

Draco no estaba de acuerdo pero acepto ya que no quería presionar al moreno.

00000000000000000000

Desde esa despedida ninguno de los dos se busco, Harry iba acompañado de Sirius a sus consultas; ya tenia tres meses de embarazo y el medimago le prometió que al cuarto se podría ver el sexo del bebé, el pelinegro a pesar de la gran felicidad que le trajo el embarazo, se sentía solo sin una pareja con quien compartir esos momentos y se consideraba equivocado al haber tratado así a Draco, después de todo él había sido muy cariñoso y tierno.

Su humor no mejoro cuando se entero en el ministerio que; el rubio salía con un chico que trabajaba en relaciones exteriores, la noticia le molesto bastante; pues al chico le llegaban ramos de tulipanes de la mejor florería de Londres mágico -Claro que no estaba en su conocimiento que otro Malfoy era el que mandaba esos presentes, de hecho un Malfoy y un Snape; si,… Remus Malfoy y Sirius Snape para ser exactos-.

Un día oyó el rumor de que al tal Justin -como se llamaba el mago en cuestión- le llenaron de infinidad de arreglos florales el escritorio y la oficina; Harry corrió a ver y encontró una escena que lo saco de sus casillas, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy parado frente al escritorio de Justin observándolo con esa sonrisa de superioridad que lo distinguió en el colegio, el pelinegro camino hacia ellos y rompió el cuadro romántico –en su opinión- que le estaba dando nauseas y no eran consecuencia del litro de helado de Carmelo de Florean Fortescue.

_Malfoy ¿tu por aquí?

_Ya ves Potter.

_ ¿Las flores tú las trajiste? Te recuerdo que mi oficina esta en el segundo piso- el rubio lo vio con curiosidad de hecho el solo había ido a hablar con ese chico Justin, para pedirle que desmintiera esos rumores, pues ni salían juntos ni mucho menos, de hecho hasta ese día no lo conocía.

_No.

_A mi me gustan, aseguro el castaño – Justin. Harry no tardo en contestarle.

_Por supuesto para alguien que seguramente nunca le han dado algo mejor, _esto es algo espectacular_- decía Harry muy borde, Justin inclino la mirada y no contesto nada.

El rubio sintió pena por el chico, pues el león era muy cruel cuando se lo proponía así que quiso arreglar las cosas.

_Potter eso estaba de más ¿no crees? -mala decisión pues el moreno sintió como si lo hubiera humillado.

_ ¡¿A este mocoso lo defiendes y a mí que soy el papi de tu hijo no?… ¡Te odio Draco!- EL Gry salió corriendo sin ver la cara de confusión del rubio, quien después de unos minutos se giro hacia Justin, inclinándose en señal de despedida.

Draco desapareció para buscar a ese moreno que era un enigma, en cuanto dejo el lugar; el chisme corrió como pólvora llegando hasta el departamento de Aurores; en donde se decía que Draco había violado y dejado embarazado a Harry y ahora no se quería hacer responsable alegando que ese niño no era suyo; si, el Ministerio no tenia muy buena comunicación en cuanto a chismes.

000000000000000000000000

En Grimauld Place Harry se había encerrado en su habitación buscando el por que de su comportamiento y los celos fueron la respuesta, a quien engañaba el amaba a Draco desde que estaban en Hogwarts pero sabiendo que el nunca le correspondería buscaba una ilusión en esas clínicas, sus lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas ahora con mas fuerza recordando que su rubio estaría molesto todo por sus hormonas. Tocaron a su puerta y el se escondió bajo las sabanas de su cama sin contestar; volvieron a tocar pero esta ves se abrió la puerta y por ella no entro Sirius como se suponía si no un rubio platino, que le pareció la escena mas tierna del mundo ver a Harry escondido en su cama; como un niño que ha cometido una travesura, se acerco y se sentó en la cama acariciando sobre las sabanas la figura temblorosa, el pelinegro lloro mas y desde su posición comenzó a hablar.

-¡Lo eche a perder! ahora el me odia Sirius; no querrá saber nada mas de mi , y tu sabes que lo amo con toda mi alma , ¿por que no esta conmigo? yo lo necesito quiero que este con nosotros y ahora… ya nunca estará todo por no confesarle lo que siento- se destapo y se abalanzo hacia los brazos del que creyó su padrino; pero al sentir las caricias en su cabellera y besos en el cuello se separo y vio que era Draco el que estaba ahí y no Paddy, el Sly lo beso y cuando se separo delineaba los labios de Harry con un dedo.

-Te amo Gryffindor tonto; pero como tu necesitabas tiempo te lo di, lo siento corazón me sentía tan solo por que tu no me dejabas acercarme a ustedes -se reclino y descubrió la pancita morena que ya se curvaba para besarla con ternura trasmitiéndole todo el amor a esa pequeña vida que ahí se formaba- prométeme que no me alejaras mas de ustedes.

-Draco ¿tu me amas o solo lo haces por el bebe?

-A ver leoncito ¿tú crees que ando por el mundo teniendo hijo con todos los que me lo piden?

-¿No? –decía el moreno burlo.

-Graciosito, ¡claro que no! cuando me lo propusiste acepte pensando en que era una forma de estar contigo; pero no esperaba que tú me apartaras.

-Lo siento cariño yo te amo desde que te conocí, pero como nunca vi un interés de tu parte hacia mi, perdí las esperanzas y por eso busque la solución en la inseminación mágica para buscar un niño que se pareciera a ti y hacerme las ilusiones de que era tuyo, por eso no lo pensé dos veces cuando tu padrino me sugirió que te lo pidiera pero ya ves me dolió pensar que tu solo lo hubieras hecho como un favor y por eso fui tan cruel ese día y… ¿ese chico Justin pensé que salías con el?

-De hecho estuve en el ministerio arreglando ese malentendido ni siquiera lo conocía; el se invento esa historia yo solo amo a mi leoncito inseguro.

El moreno ya no contesto por que las caricias del rubio ya lo tenían en el paraíso pero se aseguraría de que ese mocoso recibiera su merecido.

000000000000000000000000

Esa noche Sirius y Severus cenaron sin Harry que no salió de su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente acompañado de Draco, ambos padrinos les dejaron claro que esa situación tenía que cambiar por el honor de ambas familias, pues El Profeta ya tenia inundadas sus paginas de chismes, no es que les importara mucho pero no aseguraban que Lucius pensara igual.

-No se preocupen ya le pedía a mi león que se case conmigo y el acepto- decía el rubio orgulloso.

0000000000000

Ambas familias se pusieron de acuerdo para apresurar la boda, entre los leones y las serpientes estuvo lista en una semana, relativamente el único problema que hubo fue que Harry no se decidía por ninguna túnica ya que aseguraba que todas lo hacían ver gordo, lo que soluciono Draco asegurándole que el era hermoso de todas formas y mas con esa pancita que albergaba a su heredero.

000000000000000000000000

El día de la boda los dos chicos lucían radiantes, el moreno charlaba con Sirius y Remus que descansaba pues estaba en días de dar a luz, los tres leones comparaban situaciones.

-Sabes cachorro me alegro que dejaras de lado tu orgullo para estar con el amor de tu vida.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Moony, afortunadamente no pasaste por lo mismo que nosotros que por estúpidos prejuicios nos costo años de dolor por estar separados de nuestras serpientes.

-Pues si no fuera por que estaba por perder a mi Dragón no hubiera reaccionado.

-Por eso invitaste a ese chico Justin por agradecimiento o para restregarle en la cara que Draco es tuyo- el moreno sonrió con picardía.

-Ambas… Ah se lo creyeron la verdades que al día siguiente me presente en su oficina a aclararle que Draco es mio y cual mi sorpresa cuando me mostro los tulipanes –cada uno por día de la semana- y las tarjetas… casualidad que la letra que venia en ellas era muy sospechosamente parecida a la de Remus.

-Oh…Eres un digno merodeador.

-Y que lo digas Paddy, lo sentimos cachorro…

_ No hay problema se que los dos actuaron por mi bien. Es por eso que lime asperezas con Justin y hemos quedado como amigos después de todo el Dragón es mio.

_ Y mira hablando de rubios afortunados ahí vine el hijo de Moony.

-Harry, amor los Weasleys quieren saber como se llamara nuestro hijo y como va tu embarazo ve con ellos, yo me quedo con Rem y Sirius.

-Si amor- se besaron castamente y el moreno se fue a ver a los pelirrojos. El rubio se giro hacia los mayores.

-¿Como estas papi? ¿Todo bien con mis hermanos?

-Si Dragón.

-Sirius ayer me estaba preguntando Harry acerca de cómo debe amantar al bebe, es que le da un poco de vergüenza preguntárselo al Medimago como el estuvo con los muggles de niño no sabe nada al respecto yo le dije que te preguntara a ti.

-Claro si quieres cuando regresen de su luna de miel los espero en la casa, por cierto es necesario que vivan en tu departamento en Grimauld Place hay suficiente espacio.

-O aquí En Malfoy Manor.

-Les agradezco su preocupación pero es hora de madurar para ambos y empezar una vida en familia, si nos quedamos con cualquiera de ustedes nunca maduraremos, pues ustedes siempre nos consienten y no creo que podamos criar a un niño si nosotros no dejamos de serlo.

-La pequeña serpiente tiene razón ¿o no Moony?

-Si Paddy.

-Eso no quiere decir que no los molestemos para las dudas que nos surjan a si que no se libraran de nosotros tan fácilmente.

000000000000000

El tiempo tan inexorable como siempre siguió, un tarde Harry preparaba la cena para su esposo y Lucius con la ayuda de Remus pues ese día decidieron comer en familia en la casa de los Malfoy Potter.

-Dime Harry como te ha tratado el pequeño James espero que mejor que los míos a mi.

-Es bastante tranquilo al que no deja descansar es a su papa que lo hace levantarse en la madrugada por los antojos que quiere.

-Si los trillizos eran igual mi pobre Luc tenía ojeras que se cubría con un hechizo ya sabes como son los Malfoy de vanidoso, no es para menos verdad son hermosos ¿no crees?

-Y que lo digas si no preguntémosle a la medibruja Fitzgerald que no pudo igualar ninguno de sus rasgos con sus donadores. Ja ja ja ja lo recuerdas Rem.

-Claro que recuerdo la pregunta que siempre hacías ¿no lo tendrá en otro color?

-Si no es mucha molestia en rubio platino y ojos color plata de nombre Draco Lucius Malfoy… Mi Dragón plateado –contesto sonriendo el moreno.

Y el día que nació James Thuban* Malfoy Potter, se aseguro de que los rasgos de los Malfoy y los Potter hacían una hermosa combinación, el cabello negro como obsidiana y la piel pálida combinaban perfectamente y decorando esa bella estampa dos gemas verdes con reflejos plateados. Si seria muy difícil para un Medimago igualar esa genética.

Y la genética también se le atribuía al carácter y el de James era una mezcla de ambos, padres de por si solos muy explosivos; unidos… Esa es otra historia.

Fin

El nombre de Thuban proviene del árabe -Th'uban, «la cabeza de la serpiente»-.


End file.
